Family Tree
Jean Joseph Davidson + Marie Diudonne Dawlish ##Ann Catherine Davidson + Clement Joseph Brandsma ###Dennis Brandsma ###Theodore Brandsma ###Adolph Brandsma + Mary Brandsma ###Desirah Brandsma ##Charles Joseph Davidson + Desire Nathanson ###Frederick Davidson + Louise Marie Williamson ###Adolph Davidson + Adolphine DeMarco ####Joseph Davidson + Agnes Desira Nolan #####Edmund J. Davidson + Rose J. #####Florence Ann Davidson #####Gladys Davidson + Glady's Davidson's husband ####Charles Joseph Davidson + Honoria Marie Hawkins ####Edward Davidson + Possibly Fran ####William G. Davidson + Lena Vincent #####Clayton Davidson #####Donald W. Davidson ######Christine Davidson + Bernie Enderby ######Paul Davidson #####Mick Davidson + Helen #####Earl Davidson #####Evelyn Davidson + Joe ####Ida Davidson + Alfred Walter Huntley ####Lena Davidson ####Owen Edward Davidson + Agnes Maria Gaunt ####Harry Henry Davidson + Estella Mary Lawrence ####Lucille Mary Davidson ####Eugene Davidson + 1. Mae E. Wickstrom 2. Blanche Albertine Every #####1. Robert Eugene Davidson ######Sara Davidson ####Edward Frank Davidson ###Julius Davidson + Celia M. DeVille ####August Davidson + 1. Mathilda Mary Victorine Brandsma 2. Catherine M. Fisher ####Mary Ida Davidson + Mary Davidson's husband ####Adele Mary Davidson + Oliver Joseph VanWalsch ###Joseph Davidson + Celia Dayton ####Josephine Davidson + Anton P. Marshal ####Henry Charles Davidson + Catherine Rastbury #####Henry Edward Joseph Davidson ######Kevin Gerard Davidson ####Frank Adolph Davidson + Mabel Louise Ashburn #####Marian Davidson #####Norman Francis Davidson #####Stanley Joseph Davidson #####Roger Davidson #####Germaine Davidson + Sanford Maccoux ####Phillip Hubert Davidson + Agnes Louise Nolan #####Kenneth Stewart Davidson ####Mayme Cecelia Davidson + Wallace Lawrence Beauregard ####Adele Julia Davidson + William Frank Thompson #####Ethel Regina Thompson + Clarence Carmichael #####Robert Ralph Thompson + Lolly Moore ######Ronald Thompson + Karen #######Eric Thompson + Kristi ########Amy Thompson ######Susan Thompson + Jack Pluck #####Clifford Thompson + Irene ####Frederick Zander Davidson + Eliza Tavy Combe ####Wallace James Davidson + Dorothy Alice Isabell Windsor ###Justin J. Davidson FINISH THIS ###Mary Davidson + Frank Hubert Michaels ####Charles J. Michaels + Clara M. VanRite #####Lloyd J. Michaels + Mary Alice Franklin SEE BELOW ######Cheryl Michaels + Al Taylor #######John Taylor #######Tom Taylor + Marsha ######Randall Michaels + Jan ######Susan Michaels + John Jackson ######Gerard Michaels + Debbie #######Gerard Michaels Jr. ######Debra Michaels ######Mary Michaels + Martin Vermillion #######Elena Vermillion #####Peal Marie Michaels + Leonard Kingsley SEE BELOW ######David Kingsley + Elizabeth ######Judy Kingsley + Steve Samuels ######Patricia Kingsley + Jay Cass ######Faye Kingsley + Ben St. Oster #####Charles A. Michaels + Carol Dawson ######Beth Michaels ######Gary Michaels + Jeanette (Gary Michaels' wife) ######Cindy Michaels + Bob Spallanzani ######Tony Michaels + Hally ######Paula Michaels + Tom Mitchum ######Shelly Michaels + Dick Gardner ######Steve Dawson + Jeanette (Steve Dawson's wife) ######Scott Dawson #####Muriel Michaels + Gilbert Lorenz #####Patricia Michaels + Gary Gaston #####Claire Michaels + Darrel Benjamin #####Jane Michaels + Elroy Bayard #####Harriet Michaels ####Zoe M. Michaels + Emil Burke #####Emery Burke + Magdalen Follette ######Lyle Burke ######Darlene Burke + Wayne Holt ######Julie Burke + Richard Vixen ######Carol Burke #####Eunice Burke + George Williamson #####Beulah Burke + William D. Mycroft SEE BELOW ######Darrell Mycroft I + Jane #######Darrell Mycroft II ######Arlin Mycroft ######Jelain Mycroft + Carlton LeVante #######Todd LeVante + Zoey ########Maxwell LeVante #####Wilbur C. Burke + Ann Harris SEE BELOW ######David Burke + Pam #######Dean Burke + Maureen (Dean Burke's wife) #######Curt Burke + Julie (Curt Burke's wife) #######Jennifer Burke ######Emily Burke + Ron Rasten ######Lorna Burke + Ron Vogel #######Michael Vogel #######Joseph Vogel + Tavia #######Christopher Vogel + Kim #######Heather Vincent ######Mary Burke + Len Sawls #####Donald Burke ####Frederick F. Michaels I + Mary Harborbay #####Frederick F. Michaels II + Viola M. Bell ######Frederick J. Michaels + Jacqueline Schuh #######Tina Michaels #######Bonnie Michaels + Ray Sandberg #######David Michaels + Jennifer (David Michaels' wife) #######Timothy Michaels + Chris (Timothy Michaels' wife) ######James Michaels ####Helen Michaels + Xavier H. Nolan #####Marion Nolan SEE BELOW ######Susan (Marion Nolan's daughter) + Steve Barry ######Bonnie (Marion Nolan's daughter) + Chuck Tate #######Cara Tate #######Stephen Tate + Katlyn ######Mary (Marion Nolan's daughter) + Phil Parker #######Michael Parker + Kelly (Michael Parker's wife) #######Joel Parker #######Jeremy Parker + Tarah ######Michael (Marion Nolan's son) + Debbie Hutton ######Patrick (Marion Nolan's son) + Ann Paisley #####Robert Nolan + Gloria ###Rosilia Louise Davidson + Joseph Marshall Massey ####Josephine Massey + Paul Daniels #####Alden Daniels + Lorraine LeFlambois #####Esther J. Daniels + Kenneth Bradley SEE BELOW ######Peggy Bradley + Peggy Bradley's husband #######Andrew Bowen #######Brent Bowen ######Charles Bradley + Mary Jo Reinhardt ######David Bradley ####Alvin A. Massey ####John A. Massey ##Rosalie Davidson + Constant Lance ###Florence Lance + Charles Brantley ####Mary Brantley ###Victor Lance + 1. Elisabeth Anderson 2. Albertha Paulson ###Mary Lance ####Baby Anderson ###Joseph Lance + Katherine Kessler ####Walter Joseph Lance + Grace Estella Mitchell #####Vincent Edward Lance #####John Joseph Lance + Eileen L. Abberley ######James Edward Lance ####Edward V. Lance + Clara M. Gordon #####Calvin George Lance + 1. Pearl I. Wix 2. June Eileen Bowie ######2. Phillip Allen Lance #######Melanie June Lance #######Keith Lance + Kelly (Keith Lance's wife) #####Robert Joseph Lance + Virginia M. #####Katherine Ann Lance + William Tatum #####Fred William Lance + 1. Norma Hastings 2. Beatrice Lillian Singer ####Ruth Katherine Lance + 1. George P. Bloxom 2. Frank Grady ####Francis Eugene Lance ####Olive Lance ###Adelle Lance ###Ferdinand Lance ###Charles Joseph Lance ###Constantine Lance ###Rosalie M. Lance ###Josephine J. Lance ##Agnes Adrienne Davidson Lloyd J. Michaels Lloyd J. Michaels has several grandchildren whose parentage is unknown. *Amy + Chad Andrews *Rochelle *Stacy Michaels + Todd Maxwell *Timothy Michaels + Vickie (Timothy Michael's wife) *Matthew Michaels *Alan Gerondale *Ryan Gerondale *Krystle Gerondale *Keri Fawkes *Nicole Fawkes Pearl Marie Michaels Pearl has several grandchildren of unknown parentage. *Keith *Kevin *Kris *Kent *Kaleb *Katherine *Tammy *Sarah *Gregg *Julie *Tiffany *Ashley *Michael *Matthew She also has four great-grandchildren. *Jacy *Austin *Vanessa *Kiana Beulah Burke Beulah Burke has a few grandchildren whose parentage is unknown. *Toni + Brian Parks **Joshua Parks **Paige Parks *Tara + Joe Smith Wilbur C. Burke Wilbur C. Burke has some grandchildren of unknown parentage. *Kate + Erik Larabie *Connie + Dan Soulk Marion Nolan Marion Nolan has several grandchildren whose parentage is unknown. *Rick Turner + Claire (Rick Turner's wife) *Janet Turner She also has one great grandson. *Julius Parker Esther J. Daniels Esther J. Daniels has several grandchildren with unknown parentage. *Ryan Bradley + Courtney *[[